Robotic mowers may include boundary sensing systems to detect the boundary wire. Boundary sensing systems may detect if the robotic mower is inside or outside the boundary wire. When the robotic mower reaches the boundary wire, a vehicle control unit may prompt the traction drive to stop and/or turn around. A boundary sensing system is needed that also can accurately and reliably determine the distance of a robotic mower to the boundary wire.